A multilayer capacitor, a type of multilayer chip electronic component, is a capacitor in the form of a chip mounted on a circuit board of various electronic products such as an imaging device, including a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, a computer, a smartphone, a mobile phone, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages of being small, enabling high capacitance, and being easily mounted, so an MLCC can be used as a component of various electronic products.
Such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween are stacked.
In a product of a package on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted, when the multilayer ceramic capacitor receives energy, a certain amount or more of heat and acoustic noise may occur. In addition, when a package product is driven, due to interactions between internal components, a phenomenon in which heat and acoustic noise are enhanced may occur.
In order to reduce acoustic noise, a product having a form in which a thickness of a lower cover layer of a multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased has been studied.
Generally, equivalent series inductance (ESL) is proportional to an area of a current loop.
Thus, as described above, when a thickness of a lower cover layer of a multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased, acoustic noise may be partially reduced. However, a problem, in which ESL is high in comparison with a product having a relatively thin lower cover layer according to the related art, may occur.
Meanwhile, research into a structure in which a lower cover layer includes an internal electrode to improve ESL while a thickness of a lower cover layer of a multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased, as described above, has been undertaken. However, when a bending crack is generated in such a structure, an internal electrode disposed in a lower cover layer may be damaged, and a resulting reduction in capacitance, a reduction in insulation resistance (IR), or the like may be caused.